Greed and Chaos
by KyasarinJakkusan
Summary: A little Wind Dragon's point of view during and after his mistress's final battle against the greedy spirit.


The white-haired man was really angry, Erion could tell that much. His mistress, Arima, was just as mad, her hand tightly gripping the shaft of her weapon. A scythe, he believed it was called. Erion was also angry - this greedy spirit and the monsters he controlled had been trying to hurt his mistress and her friend for a long time. Now, the spirit had the audacity to think that he could become human and destroy the world?

"NO!" the white-haired man shouted - Tomix, that was his name! - echoing Erion's thoughts. "No, this will NOT be!" His own strange weapons started glowing, and he jumped up. But even Erion knew that that was a bad idea - anyone with eyes could see the huge, glowing crack in one of Tomix's weapons. The Wind Dragon screeched and the DragonWarrior shouted as the weapons shattered upon coming in contact with the greedy one. Even Tomix, who never really showed any emotion as far as Erion knew, looked absolutely horrified as he fell to the ground.

"TOMIX!" Arima rushed to the SoulWeaver's side and grasped one of his dimly-glowing hands. Erion hissed at the greedy one, at Tomix's evident pain and Arima's distress, and his tail lashed almost involuntarily. He then rushed to his mistress's side.

"A... rima...?" Tomix gasped and winced. "PLEASE!" He sounded like he was in so much pain. It made Erion furious. The two humans' eyes locked together, and then Arima's face donned a furiously determined expression that Erion had never seen, but he supposed she had only worn once before - when those chaos half-spiders had taken her brother three years ago. She stood slowly, letting Tomix's hand drop back down, her eyes and fists closed in anger.

"Greed..." Her voice was dark with rage, with frustration, with vengefulness.

"Yeeeeeessss?" The greedy one grinned evilly and let out a wicked laugh. Then Arima lunged at him with her scythe and Erion quickly followed. The battle was a blur of slashing, clawing, and biting in the young dragon's mind, and it seemed to him that it was over a little too quickly. But, time is a strange phenomenon, as everyone and everything on Lore knows. The shocker was that after the battle, the strange scythe weapon that the greedy one was using, the thing called the Judgment Wheel... shattered.

"The Judgment Wheel!" Arima exclaimed as Tomix managed to walk to her side. "It... BROKE!"

Tomix nodded. "It- it did. I think... I think it must not have been made for battle. Greed must not have thought of that." Erion had to agree that the greedy one didn't really have the kind of common sense that creatures of good did. As the SoulWeaver winced again and nearly lost his balance Arima grabbed one of his arms and pulled it around her shoulders and placed her free arm around his waist to support him.

"But... Greed wasn't immortal either." She looked him in the eyes again. "Do you think the Judgment Wheel-?"

"I think you must be right." Tomix seemed to know what she meant. "It judged his wish." Erion knew how that made sense. The thing wouldn't have been called the Judgment Wheel for nothing, after all. "I think... I think it not only DIDN'T make him immortal, but... possibly weakened him? The Wheel had already demonstrated that it showed no mercy when the wielder made a wish it disagreed with." Arima nodded in agreement.

"Yes... with the ChaosWeavers." The DragonWarrior clenched her teeth as she said the name of the chaos half-spider race.

"I think it is for the best that it is gone. Now there is no," he grimaced in pain, and Arima's expression grew worried, "temptation. Much as I might have wanted to wish on it myself." Then both the humans' eyes widened as something yellow and glowy started rising from the greedy one's body. Erion hissed as he too realized what it was.

"Tomix...?" Arima looked at him again, and a knowing look appeared in her eyes.

The white-haired man gasped in a mixture of pain and realization. "If I destroy that spirit, the world will finally be rid... of the evils Greed perpetuated. And I can continue on with my mission to destroy all of the corrupted Elemental Spirits. Who have... AHHH!" he screamed in pain and Arima's face grew worried and scared, "tainted and twisted my life!"

Suddenly a burst of energy from behind them shot forward and ran straight through the glowy spirit, obliterating it. Erion screeched in surprise.

"What!" Arima exclaimed, also shocked. All three turned to see that other dark one, the one with the same evil scent and aura that the half-spiders had. That insane one named Vaal, Erion recalled.

"My, my," he exclaimed, "the SoulWeaver! And my favorite new flunky!" Erion growled in dislike. No one was the master of _his_ mistress. "I knew you would be here. EVERYONE wants my prize! I may not be able to use it again, but that does not mean anyone ELSE is permitted to! Not you, not that pathetic excuse for a spirit..." Here Erion had to agree with him. "Not ANYONE!" A horde of ChaosWeavers rushed up behind him, and Erion could see Arima stiffen in preparation to protect her friend.

Vaal looked smug and conceited. "You thought you could ignore me? That I wasn't worthy of battle? You thought you could ignore my brethren? That you dealt with them on your way here? You are NOTHING compared to me, to us! And you did not come CLOSE to annihilating my people. And now that the Gate has been opened..."

"No..." Arima whispered, somehow having mixed together the human and draconic languages.

"The entire WORLD will fall before me and the might of my army!" Tomix's hands clenched and Arima's grip on her scythe tightened. "We will meet again, flunky. In the AboveGround." The Chaos ones fled back into the shadows, and Erion knew that Arima would have gone after them if Tomix hadn't restrained her. She looked back at him and he shook his head at her.

"You'll get you chance... at a later date... Arima." He gently removed the scythe from her grip and set it on the ground, then took both of her hands in his and looked her dead in the eyes. Oh, Erion knew where this was going now; he could hear both of their hearts pounding in the way that they never would even in the most exhilarating of battles. Arima opened her mouth to say something, but he knew that she had no words to say. She settled for a sigh and a nod.

Their faces were barely inches apart by this time. Erion watched as Tomix suddenly grew hesitant. Arima was confused for a moment, but, being an intuitive girl, eventually realized what he was meaning to do, and with a gentle smile closed the gap for him. The little dragon snickered quietly as the two humans' lips connected and Tomix's eyes widened in surprise. After a few moments he gave in, and Erion could only imagine what bliss they were in at that moment. He was proud of both of them for finally "stepping up to the plate", as the humans say. The only problem was how Riadne would take it... if she ever even found out at all. But, that was a problem that could wait a few more minutes.

* * *

**Well, well, hello everyone! I feel like an idiot for not posting anything up until now, but... well, I can't do anything about it now.**

**Most of the speech in this story came directly from the actual final fight against Greed. This was quite a challenge, writing in a Dragon's point of view, but I think I did well for a first try.**

**Just so I don't have crazy rabid fans riding my tailpipes...  
DragonFable belongs to Artix Entertainment, LLC, also known as BattleOn! Games.  
**


End file.
